Hello and Goodbye
by Let's write baby
Summary: This is just a lil random story. It has nothing to do with the clique but its kinda similiar to the clique books, Cam or Cameron is kind of like Cam in The Clique books.


Hello and goodbye

It was Saturday and Rachel Cummings was Talking on the phone to her talkative but best friend, Emily

"Well I gotta go…okay _okay_ ,bye" Said Rachel hanging up the phone. _Finally! _I swear all she does is talk!

"You've got mail!" said her computer.

"Oh would you shut up!" Rachel screamed at her computer. Everyday she gets on her computer and she has mail, she gets excited hoping its from _Blake Copperdale, _her dream boy who goes to her school but he has no idea who she is, he only knows he through email. Then she opens up her email and there he is! "Yes!" she yells.

"Would you shut up I'm trying to play _Guitar Hero _here!" screams her brother, Ryan from his room. She reads the Email…

Blake: Hey you should instant message me sometime! I'll get on at 12:45pm today if you want to talk.

Rachel replies : Ok I'll get on then!

She presses send, and then set an alarm on her pink razr cell phone for 12:45 and then shut her laptop. _Take a bow _by Rihanna starts to play on her phone. "Hello?" she says.

"Um...Hello." says a random mans voice. "Is Rachel there?" he said again.

"Yes this is her, umm may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Cameron Hendil from your school."

"Oh yeah! You we're in my 2nd hour last year. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Umm Umm..."

"_Yes_...?"

"I like you!" he replied as fast as he could.

"Oh well, ok... thanks I guess?" she replied, blushing to herself.

"Yeah.. you're welcome." He said quietly.

"well I gotta go so I'll email you _..._Okay thanks...bye!" Rachel said not realizing she doesn't have his email address

_Brrrringg Brrrring! _Rachel jumped at the sound! She was excited to IM Blake but nervous too. She opened her IM Tab and Typed...

Rachel: Hey:)

Blake: Hello

Rachel: whats up?

No reply... She gets scared. _Did I type something wrong? No. What did I do? what if he doesn't like me anymore? _Suddenly an IM pops up.

Blake: Hey I gotta go.

She picks up the phone and called Emily so she could talk away to ms.chatterbox about her _problem_. Emily was her best friend she just got annoying sometimes since she talks alot.

"Hello?" said Emily.

"Hey Em, guess what?"

"What what what tell me?" Emily said anxiously.

" Okay do you know Cameron Hendil?"

"Ya, go on!" Emily said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Ok well he called me and told me he liked me!" _Spat! _Emily spit her cookies out!

"Oh. My. Gosh, he is _so_ cute!"

" I also have some more news! I IM'd Blake and all I said was hey and then he said he had to go!"

"Well maybe you should just give up him and like _Cameron_!"

"I don't know? I like Blake but he probably wouldn't like me in person."

"Hey I'm sorry but I have to go shopping with my mom, call me later!"

"Ok Bye!" said Rachel.

The Line went dead. She walked to the mirror in the bathroom to look at herself. She had on her blue Hollister Shirt, her white shorts from American eagle, and her toes were painted pink. Her Dark brown hair was swept to the side with her self-cut some-what side bangs. She didn't have any make-up on because she had just taken a shower and she had only blown her hair dry and put on some clothes. " Rachel! Someone is at ther door for you!" said Kate, Rachel's Mom. "Coming!" Rachel said expecting it to be Emily. She run down stairs and _Clunk! Bump Bump Bump! _She tumbled down the stairs. Rachel screamed and held her leg like it had been chopped off. Kate and Cameron ran to her side! She didn't care how bad she looked she just cried her eyes out! Cam picked her up and set her in her family's silver jeep. Kate ran started the car told Cam to hop in and they rushed to the hospital...

"Name please?" said the nurse.

"Rachel Cummings, she fell down the stairs and we think she broke her leg!" said Kate as fast as she could.

"Calm down ma'am the doctor will be to ssee her a soon as possible!" She brought out a wheel chair and and Cam picked her up and set her in it.

"I should go now!" said Cam.

"No please don't!" said Rachel crying.

"Here sweetie I know your parent don't know be I will call them and explain everything, go on with Rachel, she needs you the most." Kate said taking out her 2003 old non-flip phone.

"Ok thanks ma'am!" said Cam running to catch up with his crush.

" Cam? What were you doing at my house anyway?"

"Well I thought I would just come over so we could talk or something."

"Oh well..." the doctor cut her off...

"Sir you will have to go wait in the waiting room because we have to inspect her leg."

"Ok. I'll see you later babe, I mean Rachel" He said blushing.

"Ok babe." She said smiling. As Cam smiled she saw a small tear run down his face. _Was it a tear of joy or sadness? she wondered. I love him don't I?_She really did. Even though she only had pretty much just officially met him. The nurse gave her a blue, paper gown to put on and had her sit on an expection table. She felt like a bug being looked at with the doctor taking pictures of her leg and touching it. She could feel her hearbeat in her leg and it was throbbing but all she could think about was..._Cam_.

"Uh huh! you broke you shin bone!" said the doctor. "Looks like you'll have a cast for about six weeks." So you can take the wheelchair and tell your boyfriend and mom about it and then come back for a cast."

"He's not my...Oh ya ok thanks!" said Rachel. She wheeled herself into the waiting room, where she announced her leg was broken. Cam ran to her and hugged her.

"Will you um..be my um... girlfriend?" he said nervously

A tear came down my face. Her mother ran to her side

"Honey are you hurting?"

"No mom I'm just fine." she smiled looking up at Cam.

"Ok, but if you need anything just let me know." said Kate.

"Of course." she said leaning into Cam's face. Her lips slightly puckered as she touched his lips softly. Feeling this was the most unbelievable moment for Rachel and Cam. He touched her face as they kissed. She pulled away as the nurse aproched her.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She tried to whisper I love you too, but the nurse sped her off before she could finish. They gave her some knock out medicine and she was off to sleep. She woke up to music, she looked beside her and Cam was there, strumming his guitar. She sat up and said

"That sounds beautiful."

"Thanks." He looked at her with his big brown eyes. Cam was sitting in that blue, hospital chair with his curly brown hair in his black basketball shorts and his red Dr.Pepper shirt, her favorite shirt of his.

"I know I only just met you but I feel like we were always meant to be." At that moment Kate walked in the room with her digital, Canon camera, Told us to lean in and smile. She leaned in put a grin on her face and felt Cam's warm hands touch hers. At this moment she never wanted to let go. Kate finally realized that even at 14 you can still love, she saw them kiss and she heard them say i love you. She knew this was meant to be for her daughter. Ginger, Cam's mom walked in and saw us holding hands, she smiled and told her son that Kate had explained everything. Kate told Ginger to come out of the room so Cam and her daughter could spend time together. Cam leaned in for another kiss and she leaned in too. Then, and the doctor walked in! She kissed Cam on the cheek and promised to see him later. As he walked out she saw him leave with his mother out the hospital doors. The doctor helped her into the wheel chair as Kate checked her daughter out of the hospital. She sat in the wheelchair as if a brick hit her and she fell on to the chair, she was so in love it was hard to believe.

Once she was home and in the comfort of her own bed and her laptop in her hands

"You've got mail!" said her computer. She jumped at the sound. She checked her email from Blake she didn't even care anymore she only cared about Cam. The email read...

Blake: I saw you at the hospital! My sister had heart surgery, so I went to visit her. I guess you broke your leg:( and I also saw you kissing Cam! You cheated on me!

She replied: Your not even my boyfriend! So I couldn't have cheated on you! Cam is my boyfriend.

She had put anger into that message, she had realized that. Blake treated her like crap compared to how good Cam treated her. _She felt like a grudge was following her, she loved having Cat herm by her side but was she leaving Blake out?she did like Blake first but she loved Cam. _Bing Bing! her computer was letting her know she had an IM.

Blake: You told me you like me...

Rachel: I did, but then Cam liked me and I realized that I like him.

Blake: I was just starting to like you.

Rachel: Well I'm sorry but I don't like you anymore, and I'm going out with Cam now.

Blake: Fine... I promise you I'm going to beat the living crap out of Cam... Just wait.

Rachel: There's no reason to fight over me

_Bing Bong. _He signed off. She knew he was just trying to scare her, and he probably wouldn't really beat him up.She was so exhausted it had been a long day and tomorrow she had school. She yelled at her mom saying goodnight and then she calmly fell asleep. She woke to the loud ring of her clock. She shuffled her way up balancing on one foot and she grabbed her crutches. She Called for her Mom and her Mom walked up the stairs handing her a plate of pop-tarts. She went and sat on her counter in her bathroom and put on her make-up on and shuffled her clothes on. Then she heard a knock at the door she walked hopped down the stairs with her crutches and she peeked out the curtains, there was Cam grinning at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"My Mom offered to pick you up for school"

"Mom! I'm riding with Cam and his Mom to school"

"Ok" She used her crutches to wobble to the car and sit in the backseat with Cam. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I have something to tell you."

"Well...Speak away!"

"Blake Copperdale came to my house last night."

"Oh no! I'm sorry are you hurt?"

"No, I acted like no one was home, what is going on between you and him?"

"Well I liked him and then he figuered out I liked you and that we were going out, and he freaked, he said he was going to beat you up."

"That's ok I'll just avoid him today."

"Ok kids were here, have fun at school today!" said his mom.

"We'll try thanks again for the ride Ginger!"

"Your welcome, you two ride the bus home, I'll tell Kate" We walked off into school and he walked me to my locker.

"Bye, meet up with me at lunch so we can eat together!"

"OK" I said smiling. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me and he walked off to first hour.

**To be continued...:)**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
